ℳαмά ¿Pοᴙ գųέ?
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Un encuentro a veces es duro para volverlo a ver en sí. Pero estas dos personas, madre e hija, lograran encontrarse de una manera inolvidable.
1. Mamá ¿Por qué?

**N/A—**Creo que me estoy volviendo loca o.O

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **_No_ me pertenece...

* * *

❨ℳαмά...¿₱οᴙ գųέ?❩

**ꕥ**

Mamá ¿Me escuchas? Estoy aquí junto a ti...

Mamá ¿Me quieres? Porque me sentiría sola si no lo hicieras.

Mamá ¿Me sientes? Porque yo a ti sí, como alguien a quien a pesar de todo voy a querer por siempre.

¿Pero dónde estas ahora? No te siento como antes, no siento aquella calidez que siempre esta conmigo cada vez que estas junto a mí. No siento ese sentimiento de protección que siempre me das. Siento que mi cuerpo se libera y se detiene.

Siento que me separan de ti.

Mamá ¿Me sientes ahora? Porque yo a ti no. Me separarón de ti, y no puedo volver aunque lo intente.

Mamá ¿Me quieres? Yo no sé si lo hago. Tú no estas junto a mí.

Mamá ¿Me escuchas ahora? Siento que me libero de un lugar pesado, y que la luz esta por venir a mí. Y que pronto no estare más a tú lado, porque me iré a un lugar lejano.

Mamá... vuevle a mí. Vuelve aquella calidez que te caracterizaba. Aquellas manos que me acunaban por la noches frias. Aquellas palabras que me trasmitián dulzura.

Quiero que vuelvas y que no me abandones.

Quiero que vuelvas y nunca separarnos.

Quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes.

Pero ¿dónde estas ahora?

¿Por qué ya no te siento?

¿Por qué me separarón de ti?

¿Por qué?

Lo único que sé, es que quiero volver a como era antes...

¿Lo recuerdas mamá?

* * *

❃**FIN❃**


	2. ¿Por qué?

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo dos: **_¿Por qué?_**

* * *

—N-No...—sus palabras salían entrecortadas y en su pecho parecía que una daga le clavaran. Y es que no podía creer lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo.—No p-puede... ser...

—Lo siento mucho señora Mastubara. Pero no se pudo hacer nada.

—Pero... ¡Pero ¿cómo pudo haber pasado esto?! Ella estaba bien. La había cargado en mis brazos. Yo... yo la carge... y ella lloraba... y...

—En serio lo lamento...

—¡La quiero ver! ¡Por favor tengo que verla!

—En sus condiciones no es posible, podría afectar su salud.

—¡Me importa una mierda eso... quiero verla!

—Lo lamento pero no es posible.

—¿Dónde esta mi esposo?—No podía creer nada de lo que le habia dicho antes.

—Viene en camino señora... Él ya la vió...

—Pero...—abrierón la puerta y de esta entro aquel pelinegro que tanto amaba. Su esposo...

—Kaoru...—sus miradas hablaban por sí solas. Y por eso una ronda de lágrimas vinierón a sus ojos...

—Butch... No puede ser verdad...

—Ella ya no esta con nosotros Kaoru.—su mirdada mostraba puro dolor. Él también estaba sufriendo por la reciente imagen de aquel cuerpito de su pequeña hija muerta a unas horas del parto. Ni siquiera lo podía creer.

—No... ¡NO! ¡No pude ser Butch! ¡No puede, no puede, no puede, no puede...!—el doctor se retiro con un semblante triste mientras Butch iba a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Shhh... tranquila Kaoru todo estara bien...

—No puede... ¿por qué Butch? ¡¿Por qué murió?! Ella estaba bien, ella estaba llorando... ella...

—Shhh tranquila Kaoru...

—Mi bebe...

—Todo estara bien...

—Butch ¿por qué murió? ¿Por qué...?— sus ojos cubiertos de dolor eran claramente la más fuerte patada en el culo para Butch.

—No lo sé Kaoru. Yo solo no lo sé...

—Desearía que hubiera abierto sus ojitos...

—Yo también...

—Desearía ver sus primeros pasos...

—Shhh...

—Desearía verla crecer...

—Lo sé...

—Desearía poder verla otra vez...

—Shhh...

—Desearía que dónde quiera que este, estuviera bien...

—Lo estará...

—Eso espero Butch... E-eso es lo que más espero...

*****FIN*****

_Lo sé, es triste, aunque esta historia no la pensaba continuar, pero así surgierón las cosas u.u..._

_¡Espero les haya gustado!_


	3. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: _**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ _No_ me pertenece.

—_Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga _**Yasmin898 **_quien me molesto un buen rato para que continuara la historia. ¡Espero te guste el cap! Y no, no metí mucho dialogo para que sepas xD_

Mamá ¿Por qué?

Capitulo 3: **Reencuentro**.

_Oh, dulces suspiros de sufrimiento que te dan ganas de marcharte corriendo de aquel lugar._

_Oh, aquellos sonidos que una vez fueron los peores que ellos jamas hicieron en sus jóvenes y, a la vez, mayores vidas. _

_Oh, dulce sufrimiento que duele en lo más profundo de aquellos dos seres que perdieron lo más preciado que una vez pudieron tener._

_Oh, la pobre pequeña que en una nueva luz amaneció, y que pronto se reencontraría con lo que tanto anhelaba. _

_Oh, aquí comienza nuevamente la historia._

—_**.—**_

Froto su blanca mano contra aquellos ojos cerrados para calmar, o tratar, de que aquel ardor no la moleste más. Suspiro rendida al verse vencida por la maldita crema que había entrado en su ojos: Por eso odiaba tanto bañarse, nunca se sabía si aquellas cremas se escabullirían por cualquier parte de su cuerpo como ninjas, molestándola y frustrándola de cualquier manera.

Maldito Shampoo del maldito demonio de Satanás. Sip, ella odiaba cualquier clase de crema o producto que le mostrases sólo por el hecho de que le entraban por partes innombrables y nombrables.

Se enjuago un poco más luego de aquel "incidente", para luego cerrar el grifo y salir agarrando de paso una toalla, la cual uso para secarse mientras salia del baño e iba a su cuarto. Sin preocupación alguna, por lo que podrán notar, por el simple hecho de que alguien la podía ver totalmente desnuda, pero bueno, su casa, sus costumbres. Habían peores ¿no?

En cualquier caso, luego de haberse secado satisfactoriamente, según ella, se vistió con ropas entre decentes y formales, y salió del cuarto agarrando su celular y las llaves de la mesilla junto a la puerta de salida en el proceso. ¿Si estaba apurada? Pues síp, como podrán ver aquella morena de ojos verdes y cabellos despeinados se dirigía a un encuentro importante con aquella que sería parte de su destino por muchos, muchos años.

Sonrío al recordar la larga lucha que tuvieron que hacer ella y Butch para poder_ tenerla _luego de aquella tragedia que marco parte de sus vidas de padres.

Luego de salir de la casa fue caminando una cuadra derecho y se sentó en la parada de autobús junto a una señora que podría estar embarazada, a la vez que gorda. Quién sabe, eso lo dirá aquella junto a ella.

Saco su celular y se puso a escribir un mensaje mientras esperaba junto a la señora embarazada/gorda el autobús. Envío el mensaje y luego de unos segundos, y como un récord mundial, recibió otro que era una afirmación a lo antes escrito más una carita feliz. Algo que era de esperarse, y por eso Kaoru sonrío.

Unos nervios de repente le llegaron al parar el autobús y entrar a él pagando la boleta con el conductor. Se sentó y miro por la ventana.

Se sentía extraña. Es decir, ni siquiera la había _visto_. Técnicamente se quedaría con _ella _además de haber luchado por unos meses.

Sin siquiera poder por lo menos echarle un vistazo a la pobre. Pero lo que Kaoru sí sabía era que sería linda, que no importaba cómo fuera, la querría de igual modo.

Era un regalo el cual ella y Butch habían luchado. Y por eso lo apreciaría con todo su corazón.

Cuando por fin salió de aquella maquina que si no fuera por su tamaño sería un juguete para niños, camino unas cuadras adelante y miro aquel gran edificio de tres pisos color grisáceo.

Trago saliva y miro la puerta. Sonrío inevitablemente al ver que su moreno ya estaba ahí para ella.

Se aventuro sin prisa hacia la pequeña pero gran puerta de entrada siendo recibida por el gran y apretujado abrazo de su esposo. Se sintió aliviada inmediatamente al tenerlo junto a ella. Sin duda Kaoru no hubiera tenido mucha valentía para entrar si no fuera por él.

El hombre que la apoyaba en todo no importara el costo.

El hombre con el que se había casado.

Su Butch.

El que siempre estaba a su lado.

Y basta de palabrerías cursis.

Una mujer de la cuarta edad (¿Eso existe?) ante la mirada de ellos, se acerco con una mirada que parecía malhumorada.

La pareja al detectar su presencia, se separaron rápidamente y luego uno junto al otro como robots recién creados y derechos hicieron una reverencia a la mujer.

La abuela (por no decir anciana, o vieja) hablo:

—Debo suponer que ustedes son los nuevos padres ¿verdad? —ante la pregunta Butch y Kaoru asintieron nerviosos ante la presencia de la mujer.

—Sí, ¿ella esta bien? —pregunto Kaoru nerviosa. La mujer parecía sonreír ante la pregunta. Pero ni la sonrisa los calmo de su presencia.

—En este momento esta dormida, y ya que son los nuevos padres por favor síganme.

Ellos la siguieron como los robots que son en silencio.

Pasaron por varios pasillos antes de poder llegar a la gran habitación de color rosa, donde no sólo dormía la dulce bebe que hoy sería de ellos, sino que cuatro bebas unos meses mayores que en unos días también serían adoptadas por suerte.

Los nuevos padres se acercaron a la cuna que les indico la mujer de edad avanzada, encontrándose con un ángel de risos amarillos y piel tan suave y blanca como se notaba.

Kaoru, por instinto no dudo en acercarse y agarrarla delicadamente, mientras una extraña sensación familiar la abrumo.

De alguna manera la bebe era especial...

Unos segundos de haberla agarrado a bebe abrió sus ojitos y miro a Kaoru que casi se quedo sin aliento ante la sorpresa.

—**.—**

Mamá ya me separaron de ti. Ya no podre sentir tu calidez ni tu cariño, ni tu amor ni tu paz que me transmitías mientras estuve junto a ti.

Mamá, una nueva luz se acerca, me atrae hacia ella y yo no puedo dudar en ir ante ella.

Mamá, estoy creciendo con una nueva mamá. Ella llora cada noche y siempre frota el lugar donde crezco poco a poco y despacito.

Cada noche ella sufre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no esta feliz conmigo junto a ella como tú lo estabas?

Mamá ¿Por qué? Yo sólo no lo entiendo. Tal vez porque soy pequeña todavía.

Mamá cada día parece peor, lo siento. Siento los sentimientos de mi nueva mamá al igual que antes sentía los tuyos. Pero... sigo sintiendo sufrimiento.

Ella grita por las noches, y llora en el día. Cuando se cansa de estas dos sólo duerme. Algunas veces hasta escucho voces de nuevas personas que se quedan con ella, y sólo ahí puedo estar tranquila ya que ella lo esta.

Mamá naceré de nuevo con mi nueva mamá. Una luz me atrapa nuevamente mientras las personas que están en el exterior gritan y gritan. Siento el último latido de mi otra mamá por última vez y salgo.

Ella no me agarra como tú lo hiciste.

Ella no me habla como tú lo hiciste.

Ella no trasmite la misma calidez y amor que tú... mamá.

Cuando puedo ver el mundo exterior, en una noche fría, mamá me deja en un lugar muy enorme. Fuera de él.

No se despide. No me mira. No hace nada, sólo se va y ya.

Me abandona. ¿Por qué me abandona?

Nuevas personas me tratan, me dan comida, me cuidan mientras buscan otra mamá para mí.

Las que me cuidan me hablan sobre una lucha ante mí.

Las cuidadoras se despiden luego del gran tiempo que pasaron junto a mí, dicen que tender una nueva familia, mamá. Y que ahí habrá una nueva mamá para que me mime.

Mi nueva mamá ya esta aquí, la siento agarrarme. Pero, en cuanto lo hace su calidez es igual a la tuya. Siento su mismo amor, su misma ternura, su mismo afecto como el tuyo.

Abro los ojos y...

_¡Te veo mamá! ¡Eres tú!_

—_**.—**_

Kaoru ve los ojos azules de la pequeña y es como si nunca hubiera pasado aquella _perdida _es como si hubiera encontrado a su hija de vuelta. Un sentimiento muy extraño por muchas razones.

La niña sonríe y empieza a reír. Kaoru sin poder evitarlo lo hace también.

—¿Y cómo le pondremos? —pregunta Butch junto a ella.

Kaoru sonríe.

—Miyako. —Porque esa niña se convertirá en una niña muy amable, buena y por supuesto hermosa.

O al menos ese es el pensamiento de Kaoru. Porque de alguna manera ella sabe que aquella niña tendrá suerte en a vida.

—**.—**

Y una nueva familia se había comenzado de repente.

Un destino los unió nuevamente.

Madre e hija.

El destino las unió en cuerpo y alma.

La la perdió pero sin darse cuenta la volvió a recuperar. Tal vez no en cuerpo pero sí en alma.

La hija volvió a encontrar a aquella madre que espero. Y que pensó que la abandono.

Y el padre estaba igual que ella.

Algunas veces es sorprendente lo que la vida puede lograr.

_Mamá por fin estas junto a mí otra vez..._

_**Definitivamente Fin**_

**.**

_Para los que no entendieron la bebe reencarno en cuanto murió, y nació con una nueva madre quien la abandono, y ahí Kaoru aparece con la oportunidad de adoptarla y se reencuentras. Pero como ven también, se llama Miyako xD Eso más bien lo hice por gusto :D Pero igual era necesario xD ¡Bueno, espero les haya gustado!_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
